


But Dude, I Have a Girlfriend

by luvscience



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscience/pseuds/luvscience
Summary: Jesse just won't get it through his head that Beca isn't into him. One night at a party, Beca has finally had enough and decides to show him her 'girlfriend' just so he'll leave her alone.





	But Dude, I Have a Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that I'm reposting from FFN. It was originally supposed to be a 500 word drabble to help me work through some blocks I had on other works in progress at the time but ended up turning into almost 1700 words (so even in my mind I tend to ramble on). It started as a Bechloe fic but that didn't sit right in my mind at the time (I had issues believing that Jesse would believe they were dating as they always acted that close) so it ended up becoming a Steca fic.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It all started on the day Beca arrived on Barden's campus. There was that guy, Jesse, who serenaded her as she got to campus. It seemed as if their paths were fated to cross over and over, although not in the way he obviously hoped (more in the way Beca dreaded). They saw each other again at the activity fair, and then he was also an intern at the campus radio station. It didn't get any better when he was in another acapella group and came over to talk with her at the aca-initiation party. She tried to tell him that she wasn't into him, but he was too drunk for it to make any difference (or for that matter for him to remember the next day). She started to get a little nervous when he started talking about having aca-babies together. But she'd deal with it like she did everything else, she'd ignore it.

Months went by, Jesse never failing to try to get Beca to go out with him. Today they were stacking CDs at the music station, again, and Jesse was trying to get her to watch some movie with him, again.

Jesse looked over at her with his best puppy dog eyes, "Please Beca, just one movie. Breakfast Club is a classic and everyone should watch it at least once."

Beca sighed, "Jesse you say that about every movie you try to get me to watch."

Jesse laughed, "Well, they have all been awesome movies and their soundtracks are even better."

Beca smirked at him, "So which part of this don't you get? The I'm not into you or the I'm not into movies?"

Jesse gave her his best smile, "Well I bet if you give us both a chance, we could change your mind."

Beca scowled at him, "Not a chance, on either of them, so drop it Jesse."

Jesse turned with a pout, mumbling to himself, "Fine, but we're meant to be together so you'll have to go out with me some time."

Jesse didn't see the glare that Beca shot at him when she overheard his mumbling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Friday night and Beca found herself hanging out at Bree and Chloe's apartment with most of the other Bellas again. This seemed to be a routine for the girls, at least those girls without plans, just hanging out watching Netflix or listening to music together on Friday and Saturday nights. Oh and the occasional night of drinking and party games with just the girls.

Beca smiled as she looked around the room of girls, thinking how much she loved them. She was as surprised as anyone that she found a group of people that she fit in with, much less truly enjoyed being with. She noticed that Stacie was here again, which was odd, because she had no short supply of dates when she first got to Barden, going out with a different person almost every weekend. Chloe seemed to notice as well, as she brought it up to the tall brunette, "Hey Stacie, is 'the Hunter' tamed or something? You've been here for the past three weeks. Why aren't you out on a date?"

Stacie gave a weak smile, "Don't get me wrong, I like dating and sex as much as anyone," which earned her a couple of scoffs around the room, "but it just doesn't feel right anymore. I want to feel something for someone and I want them to feel it for me, and not just in a sexual way. Does that make sense?" What she wasn't telling everyone is that she had developed a small crush on someone and it scared her. She wasn't one to get feelings for anyone, that's why she had 'the Hunter'. And to top it all off, the person didn't even show any interest in her.

Beca smiled across the room at her, "There is nothing wrong with that at all, Stacie." She turned back to the T.V, whispering to herself, "Nothing wrong at all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls had decided to go to yet another aca-party and it seemed like everyone was there, even the High Notes. As usual, the music was hopping and groups were busting out and singing the lyrics at the top of their lungs. All of the Bellas were there, enjoying the opportunity to let their hair down and relax after a long week of practices and schoolwork.

Beca had just grabbed a beer when she saw him walking towards her. She didn't look away quick enough as he caught her eyes before she could turn. She put her head down, mumbling, "Shit, shit, shit, I don't need this tonight." She looked up and plastered a fake smile on her face, "Hey there Jesse, how's it going?"

Beca could tell he was more than a bit tipsy as he walked over to her. Jesse pulled her into an awkward hug, "It's awesome Becaw! It's even awesomer now that I've found you."

Beca smirks, "Dude, awesomer isn't even a word."

Jesse laughs, "Well it should be! We should dance, you and me."

Beca sighed, "Why don't you get it Jesse, I'm not interested in you."

Jesse just smiled and responded, "Come on, you're one of those aca-girls and I'm one of those aca-guys. We were meant to be together."

Beca couldn't deal with this tonight, "Dude, I'm into girls."

Jesse laughed, "Yah right, you are so not into girls."

Beca scowled, "I bet my girlfriend would disagree with that statement."

Jesse laughed again, although a little more tentatively, "Sure, _you_ have a girlfriend."

Beca nodded, her mind going a mile a minute, how was she going to get out of this one now. Oh well, guess she'd just have to bite the bullet. But who could she get to go along? Not Chloe, Jesse would know that one's a lie, everyone knew they were just good friends, and besides, Chloe still saw Tom every once and awhile. Aubrey would kill her if she even thought about the two of them together, although she hated the Trebles enough that she just might go along with it. Then the lightbulb went off in her head, Stacie. She had overheard a few people talking about how Stacie had shot them down, that would work perfect for her story.

Beca grabbed Jesse's hand and stormed off into the party to find her 'girlfriend.' It didn't take long to find her. She was sitting towards the back of the room with a group of about five guys around her, trying to get her attention. She would politely nod or give a short answer as she sipped her drink, but she just wanted to get out of here. Watching her crush was killing her and now she couldn't even see them with these guys in the way.

All of a sudden she watched Beca shoulder her way through the guys around her, "Guys, would you please leave my girlfriend alone. She's had enough of all of you for one night and I want to spend some time with her."

Beca noticed a small expression of surprise cross Stacie's face and then she though she saw something else, happiness? Why was she happy about that? She grabbed Stacie's hand, lacing her fingers in the taller brunette's, "Jesse, you already know Stacie."

Jesse looked a little crestfallen, but there was still hope in his eyes, "How long have you two been dating?"

Beca decided to nip this in the bud, right then and there, hoping that Stacie would play along. She turned to Stacie and slid her free hand along the taller girl's neck, pulling her to meet Beca's lips. Beca had planned on a small kiss, just to make the Treble shut up, but as soon as her lips met Stacie's, something else happened entirely. As their lips met, she felt as much as heard the small moan from Stacie. Hearing that noise made Beca tighten her grip on the other girl, pulling her closer yet as her tongue traced along her sexy bottom lip, asking for entrance. Stacie readily complied as her tongue snaked out to tease Beca's. Stacie's hand slid down to cup Beca's ass, pulling her body tighter against hers. Beca released Stacie's hand to bring both hands up to her neck, fingers laced in her hair as the two girls fought for dominance in the kiss. The girls broke the kiss only when they heard an awkward cough coming from next to them. Beca broke away just enough to rest her forehead on Stacie's, whispering, "Wow."

Stacie let out a small laugh, whispering back, "Wow is right."

Beca turned her head slightly to look at Jesse, who was standing there awkwardly, "Ummm, I didn't know you really had a girlfriend. Umm, yah, I'll be going now." Beca watched the Treble dejectedly walk away before turning back to look at Stacie, their foreheads still pressed together. Beca smiled before leaning back in to give Stacie another quick kiss. Beca slid her hand down to take Stacie's again, fingers laced, her thumb tracing small circles on the back of the taller girl's hand.

Beca looked shyly over at Stacie, "So, thanks for that. You're an awesome kisser, by the way."

Stacie smiles, her free hand coming up to gently caress Beca's cheek, "It's easy to be an awesome kisser when you have feelings for your partner."

Beca looked at her with a slightly confused expression. Stacie leaned in and gave Beca a short kiss, "Yes, feelings. Why do you think I haven't been going out lately? There's only one person I want to spend time with, and now I know she can make me happy with just a kiss."

Stacie pulled back a little, a hopeful look in her eyes. Beca gave her a thoughtful look before squeezing her hand, "Well if that's the way you feel, maybe we should go out and have dinner sometime, like as a couple."

Stacie's smile lit up the entire room as she responded with, "I'd love that," just before bringing her crush in for another kiss.


End file.
